conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:U.S. - Security Alliance War
I'd just like to point, it would be highly unlikely the United Kingdom would side with the US in this sort of situation. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 11:02, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I've been rationalizing the inconsistencies with reality in this scenario, including the fact that the UK would in reality align with the dominant North Atlantic power (Everett) as opposed to a declining Pacific power (USA), by remembering that the threat Everett seems to be in battle against is a New World Order conspiracy in the background seeking to control world affairs. So maybe this NWO not only controls the US but also the UK, among other countries. Remember that even if we don't believe in such conspiracies there always exists things we don't see. Great storytelling can involve trying t explain those mysteries or using them as a major plot device. Gatemonger (talk) 15:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Pretty much that, GM. The primary part of NWO conspiracy is that the British Royalty stands at the top of the list of NWO conspirators. The British Crown, along with the Vatican and several major ultra-rich families, The Rothschilds, Rockafellers, among others are said to be the leaders of the entire NWO.MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 21:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::His Holiness Pope Francis is in on the NWO? LOL. K. -Sunkist- (talk) 00:41, August 26, 2013 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS IRL *British Deploying Navy To Syria *Egypt Declares Closure of Suez To Military Vessels *CONFIRMED: Rebels Used Chemical Weapons; Not Assad *CONFIRMED: Rebels Used Chemical Weapons; Not Assad *Illegal War Against Syria In Works; No Congressional Approval Hold on to your butts, people... World War Three is just around the corner. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 00:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh thank goodness. I thought I was the only one who thought that. US attacks Syria, Russia gets involved, followed by Israel to aid the US, then Iran jumps in to fight Israel. Then Saudi Arabia and Jordan get dragged in followed by Lebanon as a Hezbollah tool. Gaza steps in under Hamas, who drags Egypt in with the Muslim Brotherhood's support. Then you have Iraq pulled in as a service to the Shias of Lebanon, Iran, and Syria. Europe falls right in to stop Islam from spreading into the region, and with American and EU forces in the Middle East, North Korea becomes emboldened as the US pulls out forces from South Korea to fight the regional conflict. Japan views the North Koreans as their main threat, and jumps in to defend South Korea. Not willing to let their buffer against the US get cumbstomped, China backs North Korea, and then Vietnam falls in to gain support of the people as a communist nation supporting a fellow red nation. Sub-Sahara Africa gets away from the conflict thankfully, and hopefully Brazil is the only nut in South America to join the global conflict. I'd much rather have the secular dictator that kept the peace with Israel remain in power than the radicalist idiots backed by Al-Queda, who I know for a fact won't surrender their chemical weapons and have made it clear Israel, Lebanon, Iran, Iraq, Jordan and Turkey are their next targets. Pick you poison, I already have. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC) LOL, anyone can see it coming. Russia is threatening to pwn Saudi Arabia if the U.S. attacks Syria. Israel attacking Syria will force Iran's hand and with the Suez shut down I can see NATO forcing its way in. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 02:59, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Shame that the government can't. They lost all credibility when they tried to jail Snowden over the leaks and the deal with the NSA. I'm rooting for the Russians. I'd like to see how well Israel handles when that $35 billion in American tax dollars disappears, and they fight on fumes against the Iranians. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC) God, David Cameron is an idiot. Lets just jump in bed with the Americans, that worked out great the last time. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 07:53, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Despicable, really. I literally have no idea what to make of this. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I saw the debate. Mr. Cameron wants to start bombing stuff when the other members of Parliament have stated very plainly that the UN hasn't even finished investigating the sites, and yet Cameron wants to jump in. I really like how one of the members of Parliament pointed out that Cameron couldn't possibly have been calling them back to vote on a war that could wait at least until the UN was finished with its mission, which also happened to be on the very same day Parliament was going to come back for a vote. Very hilarious to be frank. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:37, August 29, 2013 (UTC) The Tories will not be re-elected, after they royally screwed the UK once again. It'll between the Lib Dems, Labour and UKIP. Most of the party chiefs have called for a delay on the action until the UN has finished. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 20:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) 285 nays to 271 ayes? I suppose the Brits are going to seek out those 14 MPs that kept them out of the war and re-elect them, no? I just gotta simple question; who were the 271 idiots that wanted to go to war with Syria in start WWIII? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:41, August 29, 2013 (UTC) If someone really wants to start WW3, they won't let 14 votes stand in their way. People shouldn't get too excited about this vote. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh no, of course. I still have to worry about my government hopping in to save face because Failbama created yet another imaginary red line. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:06, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Assad did not respect the deal we made with his father, thus its time we end what we started. -Sunkist- (talk) 14:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, so you have actual proof that Assad used chemical weapons? Clearly you believe Assad has the most to gain from using them even though he was already winning the war. What the media won't tell us is the fact that as many people, including the rebels themselves have stated, is that the majority of the fighters were former soldiers for Assad. Most of the leadership is comprised of former generals. So don't you think its entirely possible for former military personnel to know where to get chemical weapons, and know as former soldiers, how to use them? Heck, the media even admits to the fact that the rebels have been capturing military bases around the country, so why not a chemical weapons base too? At the end of the day, unless you want to pay for all of the missiles, fuel, men and weapons that are going to be used, I don't believe its our job to fight yet another country. Why can't Israel, Turkey, or Saudi Arabia go bomb them, why always us? Heck, for the 2% of Americans who want to go bomb them so badly, why don't they grab a gun and some ammo and fight them alone? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:20, August 30, 2013 (UTC) 2% of Americans..? Lol. I never said anything about chemical weapons, what are you talking about? I just said, regardless lets just go to town with bombing their current governments establishments and set up a new more loyal government. We don't have to send troops, plus what else is this military budget for? I mean we did it in the 60's? Let's just do it again. -Sunkist- (talk) 20:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, I woke up at 1pm, and was admittedly very tired at the time of the post. When you say "loyal", you elude to setting up a puppet government, much in the same way a tyrannical empire would. That is something I'm opposed too. I don't want to build a loyal government, I don't care about their government now. Let them bomb each other as much as they want, and let us focus on spending that $600 billion military budget on something useful, like repairing our bridges, fixing our education system, paying for better roads and railways, building better power plants (so we don't have to worry about the nonsense in the Middle East), and generally making America better. Why is it that China has highspeed rails everywhere but America has none? Handle all of that, and then I'll consider giving my tax dollars to some old men to fight another pointless war that has nothing to do with us. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) The Americans have lost credibility about their intelligence in my mind, and I will not fully trust the intelligence released now until it comes from a more impartial source. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 21:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) MORE BREAKING NEWS: FSA Rebels Admit To Chemical Bombing; Saudis Gave Them The Bombs Oh shit. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 00:21, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I did some research on the matter (I have nothing against Alex Jones, but that spat on Piers Morgan kinda ruined my view of him), and the Voice of Russia also confirms what 90% of people suspected. The rebels were indeed responsible for the attack. Just despicable. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Infowars is as creditable as Fox News. -Sunkist- (talk) 04:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Lol! That's why I double check anything I read there (I don't make it my first, second, third, or eight news source to read by the way). However, it does serve as a way to see what the other side of the table is saying on a subject. If the far right says something the far left agrees on, then I know its some serious mess going on (because as we all know, the left and the right don't normally agree on something). Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 07:17, September 1, 2013 (UTC)